


Trouble Causer

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Conventions, Crying, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Marriage Proposal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rob's a Hero, Rob's a lil shit, Sexual Harassment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

The music thudded in your ears. You’d come on this night out with a few friends to get your mind off of the actor that plagued your dreams. You’d been at ComicCon today and met him for the first time, and the love you felt for him was a love you’d never felt before. You knew it wasn’t just like a teenager with a crush, you’d legitimately fallen in love with an actor, and it hurt for you to know it would never be more than this. You leant against the bar and watched your friend grinding against some guy when a man walked over to you. He was a few years older than you, and heavily drunk.  
“Hey sweet thing, what’s your name?” He asked, slurring slightly.  
“Y/N” You said, taking a sip from the beer in your hand.  
“That’s an awfully manly drink for a pretty lil’ thing like you” He slurred. You frowned and attempted to shift backwards, but failed and were met by a wall.   
“Excuse me, can you leave me alone please” You asked.   
“Bet of all the guys you’ve had in your bed, none will ever be as good as me” He smirked, trailing a finger down your cheek. You flinched at the touch.   
“Get off of me” You said, slightly angrier.  
“What?” The guy asked.   
“Get off of me” You said again. He pulled his hands away and held them up in defeat.   
“You even had sex? You’re such a prude” The guy slurred. You could see how drunk he was.   
“It’s not really any of your business, but no. I’m a virgin” You said.  
“You should let me show you what a real man is like” The guy slurred, pressing his head against your neck. You pushed against him until he fell back against the bar.   
“No thank you” You said, before downing your beer and ordering another. The guy chuckled.   
“Why? 10 inches too much for you?” He smirked. You cringed internally, he was just making a fool of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey babe, wanna head out for the night?” You heard a voice behind you, saving you. You didn’t recognise the voice, but you turned around anyway. You almost collapsed at the sight. The actor you’d met a few hours prior, here he was, saving you. You nodded.   
“Uh, yeah, think so” You said, playing along with his story of you both being in a relationship. The guy behind you gripped your arm.   
“Don’t think so, we were just getting to know each other, weren’t we, pretty” He slurred. You attempted to move from his grip, whimpering when it tightened on your arm. You watched the guy, the actor, punch the guy holding you, before taking your hand and running out of the bar when a fight erupted between the drunk guy and another guy who he’d punched, and with a ripple, nearly everyone in the vicinity was fighting.

Stood in the parking lot, you panted for a few moments, in an attempt to catch your breath. You looked to the guy in front of you, also panting.   
“T-thank you” You stuttered out. The guy shrugged.   
“Not a problem, I apologise for the male species on his behalf” He said.   
“We haven’t been properly introduced” He quickly added. You frowned.   
“I’m Rob Benedict” He said.   
“Yeah, I know. I’m a huge fan” You smiled. He smiled.   
“Are you? What’s your name?” He asked.   
“(Your full name)” You smiled and pulled your phone out to show the picture of you and him from earlier in the day.   
“Yep, big fan. Met you today” You smiled. He nodded.  
“Good to know. Wanna go somewhere...quieter” He said, smirking.   
“If you mean sex, no thanks. If not, then sure” You said. He chuckled.   
“I don’t mean sex. I have more than three brain cells, something that can’t be said for half the males in that building” He chuckled. You nodded.   
“Yeah, they all kinda think with their dicks” You chuckled.   
“Yeah, c’mon, we can go back to my house, an hour away, unless you have somewhere else in mind?” He suggested.   
“My house isn’t far from here” You said. He smiled and nodded.   
“Lead the way” He chuckled. You smiled and screamed internally, as he followed you down some streets.


	3. Chapter 3

When you arrived at your house, he followed you in. You removed your heels, throwing them beside your purse at the bottom of the stairs. You looked to Rob and felt the internal squealing again.  
“I’m gonna go all fangirl for a moment, so I apologise in advance but holy fuckin’ shit I can’t believe I have you stood in front of me. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful” You said. He chuckled and shrugged.   
“I mean, I’m just me” He shrugged.   
“You’re Rob fuckin’ Benedict” You smirked. He chuckled and shook his head.   
“Ah well, nice to help a fan. Who was that guy, anyway?” Rob asked. You shrugged.   
“Someone who thought with his penis and nothing else” You chuckled. Rob laughed and threw his head back.   
“That’s like 75% of the male population though” He chuckled.   
“Feels like it” You shrugged.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.   
“I’ve made the decision to not have sex until I find the right person, but no one wants to take the time to get to know me, enough for me to identify if they’re the ‘right’ person” You shrugged.   
“This might be a bit of a wild one, feel free to say no. But why not let me take you out on a date. I’ll show you how a man should treat you” He suggested. You shrugged and moved to sit on the sofa.   
“I would like that, but only if you do want to. I don’t want you to feel that you ‘must’” You said. He shook his head and moved to sit beside you.   
“I’d love to. I’m sick of people just wanting to date me cos I’m rich, you seem to like me for more than just the money” He chuckled.   
“You’re not Rich, you’re Rob” You laughed. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.   
“You’re an absolutely fucking amazing actor for one. You’re sexy as shit and you’re such a gentleman, I’d love to give you a chance” You chuckled. He rolled his eyes.   
“So, you’re willing to let me take you on a date” He said. You nodded.  
“Yeah, as long as you’re not expecting sex at the end of it, everything should be okay” You said. He nodded.  
“That’s fine” He smiled. You smiled and pinched your arm.   
“Everything okay?” He asked.   
“Yeah, just checking that I’m not dreaming. This stuff usually only happens in movies, or fanfictions, but rarely in real life” You chuckled. Rob chuckled.   
“Oh God, you don’t read fanfiction do you?” He chuckled.   
“I don’t do the ships. I only read the reader and character/actor fics” You chuckled.   
“That’s not too bad I suppose. Any particular characters/actors?” He asked, smirking slightly. You blushed and looked down.   
“Me?” He asked. You nodded.

“Me, as me, or as God?” He chuckled.   
“Both” You shrugged. He smiled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.  
“What time is it?” He asked.   
“Uh...10.29” You said, and looked over when your phone rang. You smiled and answered it.   
“Hey (y/n), where are you?” You heard your friend’s worried voice.   
“Oh shit, sorry. I bumped into...someone, and had to go” You said.   
“How did you get home? Your car is still in the parking lot?” Your friend asked.   
“Walked home. Don’t worry, I didn’t walk home alone” You chuckled. Rob smiled and pulled his own phone out.   
“Oooooh, who took you home missy” Your friend said.   
“Uh...no one important” You said, looking to Rob.   
“I don’t believe you. We’re coming over” She said. Your eyes widened.   
“Alright” You responded, ending the call.   
“Uh Rob…my friend’s have decided that they’re coming over” You said.   
“Okay...do you want me to go or…?” He trailed off.   
“Well, it’s your choice. But they’re coming now” You said. He nodded.  
“What’s your number?” He asked, holding his phone out. You smiled and added your number, saving the contact. You handed him his phone back and watched him fiddle with it for a few moments before your own phone buzzed with a text from him.   
“Text me when they’re gone, we can talk after” He promised. You smiled and nodded.  
“Alright” You smiled and stood up, when Rob did. He smiled and kissed the top of your head.   
“No offence, but your house is freezing. How are you not cold?” He asked.   
“I’m used to it. Can’t afford to have heating, and eat, and go to the con this time round” You shrugged. Rob smiled sadly and wrapped his jacket around your shoulders.  
“Keep this, might not provide much warmth but it’s something” He smiled. You smiled and held it close.   
“Thank you” You whispered. Rob smiled and rubbed his hand down your side.   
“Shoot me a text when you’re free” He smiled. You nodded and smiled.

 

After your friends left, you were just changing into some nightwear when you heard a crash downstairs. You frowned and climbed under your bed, grabbing your phone.   
“Come out, come out, wherever you are” You heard a voice that terrified you. It was the guy from the bar, the guy Rob saved you from. You carefully pulled your phone out and typed a quick message to him.   
“ _Rob, I’m not joking. Dial 911, tell the police to go to my house, there’s someone here_ ”  
  
You turned the phone on silent, vibrations off, and slid it in your pocket. You watched a pair of black boots walk around the room. You held your breath and closed your eyes. You carefully slid your phone out of your pocket and slid the notification bar down to read the message.   
  
**“** **I’m on my way, police too”**

  
You flinched when you felt a hand on your ass. You pushed it away and moved to climb out form under the bed. You looked at the guy in front of you.  
“Look at you, pretty lil’ thing just waiting for me, easy access too” He slurred, ogling your body. You shook your head and backed out of your bedroom.   
“Don’t think you’re getting away that easy” He said and pulled a knife out. You whimpered and took another step back. You were fully aware that you were close to the stairs, but you had nowhere else to go. The guy smirked and took another step towards you, causing you to take one back again, and you went tumbling down the stairs. The guy grinned and quickly ran down, standing over you again, you bolted into standing. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you realised you’d backed yourself against a wall, and you had no where to move to. The guy pressed the knife to your throat, unbuckling his belt and shoving his jeans down, you cried louder, sobbing. He ripped your underwear away, shoving his underwear down to his thighs. You cried out louder when he pushed in. It was agonising, it felt like you were being stabbed from the inside outwards. You knew you were bleeding, screaming, and probably close to giving up the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

“Step the fuck away from her” You were met with a gun being pressed against the guy’s head. You cried harder and sobbed, watching as the guy moved away, holding his hands up. Rob kept a hold of the gun, while moving to sit by your side and check you over.   
“You’re gonna be okay” He promised, rubbing a hand down your side. He helped you stand, and moved to sit you down comfortably, not moving the gun from the guy’s head until the police came. He put the safety on the gun, putting it down before moving to hold you.   
“I got you, you’re safe” He promised. You cried harder into his shoulder, gripping his back.

 

Half an hour passed before your sobs calmed just enough for you to breath.   
“I’m here, you’re safe. No one will hurt you” Rob whispered. You nodded, but didn’t say anything.  
“The guy has gone, the police took him a while back. They’re gonna come talk to you tomorrow” He said. You nodded and wiped your eyes. Rob smiled sadly when you looked to him.   
“T-thank you” You whispered. Rob smiled.   
“I’m just sorry I couldn’t be here sooner” He said softly. You shook your head.   
“Better than not coming at all” You whispered. Rob smiled.  
“Do you want to go take a bath?” He asked, noting the blood that stained your thighs. You nodded.  
“You don’t mind, do you?” You asked.  
“It’s fine, I’ll fix up your door” Rob said. You nodded.  
“Alright, shout up if you need anything” You said. He nodded.   
“Is there anything you need me to do?” He asked. You shook your head.   
“I don’t think so” You whispered. He nodded.   
“Would you like to stay at mine tonight? Just thinking it might take more than tonight to fix the door” He said, looking over the damage that had occurred. You shrugged.   
“I’ll think about it after my bath” You said. He smiled and nodded. You walked up the stairs and filled the tub.

 

When you walked down the stairs, an hour later, you found Rob still fixing the door. You sat on the stairs and watched him. He had a screwdriver in his hand.   
“Where did you get that?” You asked, frowning slightly.   
“Car, got a full kit of various tools” He said. You nodded and pulled your knees close.   
“It looks like you’re gonna need a new cylinder. I can likely replace that tomorrow” He said. You nodded.  
“Is it expensive to fix?” You asked.   
“Uh, anywhere from $10 to $40, nothing massive” He shrugged. You frowned and moved to grab your purse.   
“I can pay for it, don’t worry” He said. You shrugged.   
“Sure?” You asked. He nodded.  
“Yeah, it’s fine” He smiled. You smiled and moved to stand beside him, hugging him when he stood up.   
“Thank you” You whispered. He smiled and held you.   
“Want to stay at mine tonight? I can sleep on the sofa if you’d prefer” He said.   
“You don’t have to do that. You can sleep in the bed with me, I trust you” You whispered, hugging him gently. Rob smiled and nodded.  
“Alright, wanna go grab a bag for the night?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“I’ll board this up then” He said. You smiled and nodded, walking up the stairs. You heard drilling a few moments later.

 

When you walked down the stairs, you found Rob stood shirtless by the door.   
“Better?” You asked.   
“Yeah, fixed it” He said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. You nodded.  
“It still needs replacing. One kick and it’ll give way, but it’ll do til I can replace it” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, putting your bag down. Rob smiled and unlocked his car.   
“Go shove that in the back if you want” He said, tightening some screws. You nodded and slid past him, putting the bag on the back seats. You smiled and watched him for a few moments.   
“You seem awfully sweaty for fixing a door” You smirked.   
“It’s boiling out here, plus I’ve been climbing” He shrugged, gesturing to where he’d climbed up the wall to the top of your door. You smiled.   
“Alrighty” You smiled and watched him. He climbed up the wall and tightened a screw at the top of the door. You chuckled and watched him.   
“Thank you” You said softly. He smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“No problem” He smiled. Rob smiled and put the screwdrivers away.


	5. Chapter 5

When you arrived at his house, you smiled to him.   
“Welcome” He smiled. You smiled and nodded.  
“If you want anything, just ask” He said. You nodded and smiled, following him.   
“I’m kinda peckish” You said softly.   
“Same, want pizza?” He suggested.   
“Yeah, can do. Pizza and fries?” you suggested. He nodded and smiled.   
“What pizza do you want?” He asked.  
“Any is fine with me” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“Well there’s this real nice place down the road, does a 16’ spicy chicken” He suggested. You nodded.  
“That sounds nice” You smiled and reached for your purse.   
“Don’t worry about it” He smiled and pulled his phone out. You smiled and watched him.  
“It’s coming at 11.45” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“Thank you” You said quietly, and followed him to sit on a sofa. He smiled and rested his arm over the back of the sofa, watching as you climbed under his arm and curled up, yawning. He chuckled and pulled a blanket over. He wrapped it around you and smiled, watching as you curled up. You sighed and looked over when you heard your phone ringing in your bag. Rob smiled and reached over, pulling the bag over for you. You pulled your phone out.   
“Hey Jess” You said, answering the call.   
“Hey, (Y/N), what’s happened? There’s loads of police at your house and you’re not around” Your friend said. You could hear the panic in her voice. She likely assumed you’d been kidnapped by Rob.  
“I’m okay, don’t worry about it. I’ll explain in time” You said, curling into Rob’s arms.   
“I’m scared, y/n, you’ve been acting weird all night” Your friend said. You sighed and looked to Rob.   
“Look, I don’t want to say too much yet, I don’t want to ruin anything, but I may have met someone” You said softly. Rob chuckled and kissed the top of your head.  
“You can tell her as far as I’m concerned. You know that I’m in this for the same things that you are” He said softly, almost a whisper. You nodded.   
“Who is it? Do I know them?” Your friend asked.   
“Kinda...we met him today” You said, smirking slightly.   
“Don’t be cryptic” Your friend said. You looked to Rob.   
“Should I tell her?” You asked. He shrugged.   
“You can if you want” He smiled, rubbing his hand over your shoulder.   
“(Y/N), where are you? I’m coming over. You’re scaring me” Your friend said. You put her on speaker.   
“Uh...What did you say? I didn’t hear you” You said. Your friend repeated herself.   
“Second off main, Julian’s Drive. Number 5” Rob smiled. You smiled and curled up.   
“Who’s that?” Your friend asked. You chuckled slightly.   
“None of your business” You smirked. She sighed and ended the call. You smiled and curled close to Rob.   
“You sure you want her knowing where you live?” You asked. He shrugged.   
“She’s your friend, you can tell her to not be a looney tune” He chuckled. You smiled and laughed. Rob smiled and shifted on the sofa so he was laid on his back, and you were laid on his chest. You smiled and curled up.   
“I feel so...comfortable with you, despite everything” He said quietly. You smiled and curled closer.   
“That’s good” You whispered. He smiled.   
“Are you okay?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Better than what I thought I would be” You whispered. Rob smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“Good” He smiled.   
“Where would you want to go on a first date?” He asked.   
“Anywhere” You smiled. He chuckled.   
“How does a dinner out sound?” He suggested. You smiled.   
“That sounds nice” You smiled. He nodded.   
“We can do that then” He said, looking up when there was a knock at the door.   
“That’ll be Jess” You smiled, looking at the clock. He nodded.

 

You walked out to the door and met your friend.   
“Shoes off, we’re just through here” You said, inviting her in. She nodded and watched you go back to Rob. You curled up in his arms and looked up when she walked in. Rob had closed his eyes, but you knew he wasn’t asleep.

“Y/N...” She trailed off. You chuckled.   
“Meet Rob” You chuckled.   
“I know who he is. I’ve met him today” She chuckled. You smiled and curled into Rob’s arms.   
“How did you meet him?” She asked, moving to sit down.   
“Bar, tonight, after some jackass didn’t know the word no” You chuckled. She smiled and looked to Rob, who looked to be falling asleep.   
“What’s going on at your house?” She asked.   
“Uh...long story cut short, the jackass still couldn’t handle no” You said, shifting to wrap the blanket around Rob.   
“Where will you stay? You know your house won’t be freed up for a while” She said.   
“I don’t know, I’ll find a motel maybe” You said.   
“You can stay here” Rob said, keeping his eyes closed.  
“You sure?” You asked.   
“Yep” He smiled, peeking one eye open. You smiled and kissed his cheek gently.   
“Awesome” You said softly. He chuckled.  
“I’m gonna go get changed into something more comfortable” He said and moved from beneath you. You smiled and nodded, moving slightly. He smiled and kissed your head before walking upstairs. You looked to your friend and squealed slightly. She chuckled.   
“Someone’s happy” She chuckled. You nodded.   
“Yeah, just don’t tell a load of people where he lives” You said. She smiled and nodded.  
“Not a problem” She smiled. You watched as Rob walked in a few moments later. He was barefoot, wearing only some grey sweatpants. You smiled and watched as he sat beside you.   
“Food should be here soon” He said, looking to his phone. You smiled and nodded.   
“Alright, I should head back anyway” Your friend said. You smiled and nodded.  
“Alright” You said and stood up. She smiled and followed you out. Rob watched you and smiled, pulling his phone out to check twitter. You looked down when you got a notification from twitter. Rob had responded to one of Richard’s tweets about Kings of Con, and tweeted about ‘Headshot day’. You smiled slightly and watched your friend leave before going to sit back by Rob’s side and reading the notifications. You rested your head in his lap and smiled slightly.   
“How are you feeling?” Rob asked, after a while.   
“Better now I’m not alone” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“Well...if I had it my way, you’d never be alone again. But, we’ve only just met, and you probably want to get to know me” He admitted. You smiled widely and pulled him down into a kiss.   
“It don’t have to be” You shrugged, brushing your fingers through his hair. He raised an eyebrow.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.   
“I’m someone who...how do I phrase this...I know if I’ve met ‘the one’” You started.  
“Only one other time have I felt like this for someone...” You admitted.   
“I know I’m gonna sound like all the rest of your fans here, but I’m in love with you...I have been for a while” You admitted. He leant down and kissed the top of your head.   
“Meeting you today, it was my dream” You whispered.   
“I probably sound like a lunatic” You chuckled.   
“Nope..someone who’s in love is what you sound like” He said softly. You smiled and shifted until you could cuddle closer.   
“If you want, we can give us a try” He suggested. You smiled.   
“Do you want to?” You asked softly.   
“Yeah...I don’t know much about you, but I know I want you” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him gently, shifting around again.  
“Everything okay?” He asked, smiling slightly.   
“Just in pain” You admitted. He nodded, smiling sadly.   
“It’ll get easier” He said softly. You nodded and smiled.   
“I hope so” You whispered. Rob smiled and rubbed your side.   
“Where’s hurting?” He asked softly.   
“Just...everywhere down there” You admitted.   
“I’m not sure what I could suggest that isn’t weird. Maybe a belly rub?” He suggested. You shrugged.   
“C’mon, lay on your side and I’ll give you a belly rub” He said. You nodded and shifted to spooning on the sofa, where he massaged small circles into your belly. Sure enough, it did help with the pain. Rob smiled softly and kissed your cheek.  
“Have you got a gun or baseball bat?” He asked.   
“Why would I need one?” You asked.   
“If the guy doesn’t go to jail, you’d need something to defend yourself with” He said.  
“Not got any of it, not that it matters. He knows where I live, it’s only a matter of time” You shrugged. He shook his head.   
“I’m sure you could have something to reduce the risk” He said.

“My dad could maybe provide something, however, there’ll be more problems if he does come” You said.   
“What do you mean?” Rob asked.   
“My dad always told me that if I left home and came out here, something would happen. I never believed it” You admitted.   
“Well, I can set myself the camp bed up in the spare room and you could live here” He suggested.   
“I couldn’t let you do that, especially not for me” You shrugged.   
“Well, how about we share a bed? It is kingsize and memory foam” Rob chuckled, waggling his eyebrows slightly. You smiled and kissed him.   
“That does sound nice” You smiled. He nodded and chuckled.   
“Well, if you spend tonight here, you can see what it’s like” He smiled. You nodded.   
“That does sound good” You smiled, and looked up when there was a knock at the door.   
“That’s the pizza. I’ll grab it” Rob said, picking his wallet from the table and moving to the door.

 

An hour later, you were curled on Rob’s arms snoring quietly. He threw the wrappers onto the table with the pizza box. He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up, carrying you up the stairs. You curled closer to him, resting your head on his chest.   
“I love you” You grumbled, sleeping. He chuckled and laid you on the bed. He wrapped the duvet around you, before climbing in beside you. You curled up on his chest, wrapping your arms around him. Rob smiled and kissed your head, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke in the morning to your phone ringing in your pocket. Rob groaned and rolled over, hiding his head in his pillows. You chuckled and checked your phone, ending the call and curling close to him again. Rob wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close. It took another 4 hours before you got out of bed, and it was 12.43 when you did. You only awoke cos you needed a piss, otherwise you wouldn’t have done.   
“Second door on the right” Rob groaned, laying on his back. You smiled and nodded, rolling out and going through to the bathroom.   
  
“Rob...problem” You said from the bathroom. He poked his head in.   
“Everything okay?” He asked.   
“I think I might have bled all over your bed” You said, looking to your blood-soaked sweatpants.   
“It’s alright, I can get it cleaned” He smiled. You nodded and smiled.   
“Pancakes or waffles?” He asked.   
“Ooh...surprise me” You said. He nodded and went down to the kitchen.

 

You walked down a few moments later.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Better than I thought I would. I might shower and go home today soon” You said. He nodded.  
“Want me to drop you off?” He asked.   
“You can do, I’m only going to talk to the police there though” You said, pulling him into a tight hug. It didn’t take long for you to take the hug further, pulling him against a wall and kissing him deeply. Rob smirked and let you lead the kiss, resting his hands on your waist. You moaned lowly, resting your hands on his shoulders. You scratched your hands down his chest slightly, biting his lip gently as you pulled away.

“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled and smiled.   
“Enjoy that?” He asked, chuckling. You smiled and nodded.  
“Yep. What are you doing today?” You asked.   
“Convention again” He shrugged. You smiled.  
“I think you should come with me though, just so I know you’re safe” He said. You shrugged.  
“No money?” You responded.  
“I have a spare ticket” He shrugged. You smiled and kissed him again.  
“If you want me there, I can be” You whispered. He smiled and nodded, kissing you gently. You smiled rubbed your stomach when it grumbled.  
“Sit down, pancakes and waffles are nearly done” He said. You smiled and nodded, sitting at the table. He came over a moment later, a plate piled with pancakes and waffles.  
“You said you haven’t eaten” He shrugged, noting you were staring at the plate. You chuckled.   
“Well, thanks” You shrugged. He smiled and sat opposite you, eating a banana.  
“Not having one?” You asked.  
“Nah, banana” He shrugged. You chuckled and smiled, eating the pancakes and waffles quickly.   
“Thanks” You whispered. He smiled, rubbing your hand.   
“It’s fine” He said.

 

While the convention was going on, you sat in the front row, occasionally smirking to Rob. He winked to you.  
“Ooh, who are you winking too?” Richard shouted.  
“Did I wink?” Rob responded, chuckling.  
“Oh yes, I saw it. Which one is it?” He asked, hopping off the stage. You winked back to Rob, smirking as Richard looked over all the fans. You frowned when you felt something vibrating in your pocket, pulling it out to see an unknown number calling you. Your eyes widened, fear hitting you like a freight train. _He couldn’t have your number, could he?_   
“Alright, we should go on a break” Rob said, and you could see he had noticed you weren’t okay. Some fans left, going to the bathroom, Richard went back stage to the green room, but Rob walked over to you.   
“Is everything okay?” He asked, sitting beside you.   
“Unknown number keeps calling me...do you think it could be…?” You whispered.  
“Next time it calls, lemme answer it” Rob said. You nodded and smiled slightly, biting your lip. Rob smiled and pulled his own phone out. His phone buzzed in his hand.   
  
‘Wer r u – Rich’

 

“Think Rich wants you” You chuckled. Rob shrugged.   
“He needs to learn to spell” He chuckled, typing a response.  
“Where*Are*You*?* and I’m out with some fans, missing me already? ;) - Rob” He sent before sliding his phone back into his pocket. You looked down when your phone rang again, handing it to Rob. He answered the call, moving to lean against the stage when he became aware Richard was going to come out. You watched them both, not fully listening to the phone call, instead appreciating Rob’s beauty.   


“Alright, now we’re gonna get Rob a girl. I’m sick of him moping about it” Richard said, sitting on the stage, once all of the fans had returned and the break was over. You smirked, looking briefly to Rob, before back to Richard, who was looking around the audience.  
“Rich, I told you a million and one times, I’ll meet someone in my own time” Rob responded, his eyes not moving from yours.   
“I don’t care. I’m speeding that process up” Richard shrugged, climbing off the stage.   
“Ooh the police are here, who’s the criminal” He chuckled, watching a police officer walk in.   
“Can I speak to (Y/N) and Rob Benedict please” He said, looking around the room. You stood up, watching as Rob hopped off the stage and followed you outside. You could hear Richard inside, trying to get the attention off of Rob and you, but you knew he’d be asking questions sooner or later, you just hoped it was the latter.


	7. Chapter 7

“We have reason to believe that the gentleman who we arrested has been working in a group, and you could be at a significant level of risk” The officer said. You frowned slightly.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, shifting to hold Rob’s hand. Rob smiled down to you, holding your hand in his own.  
“There’s evidence that shows us he has given your address to a number of other registered sex offenders. Because of this, we will need to monitor your house, day and night, for a long period of time to ensure that we can arrest them all” The officer explained, pulling out a notepad.  
“Do you have elsewhere that you can live while this is occurring?” He asked. You looked to Rob and bit your lip slightly.  
“You can stay with me for as long as you need, and want” He promised, rubbing his thumb over the palm of your hand.   
“Thanks” You whispered, before looking to the officer and nodding.   
“Perfect. We will be there from 4pm today, so if you wish to collect anything, that would be the most suitable time” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“Awesome, we finish here at 5 so I’ll swing by after and grab my clothes” You said. The officer nodded.  
“Enjoy the remainder of your day” He said.  
“Wait, I’ve been getting calls all day from unknown numbers...could that be related?” You asked. The officer nodded.  
“Possibly, what are these numbers? I can run them through the scanner” He said. You opened your call log, looking at the past 8 calls from two hours. The officer made a note of each number before leaving. You turned to Rob and sighed.  
“That doesn’t fill me with faith” You whispered. He hugged you gently.  
“I’ll keep you safe” He promised, kissing the top of your head gently. You nodded and sighed, resting your head on his chest.  
“Do you mind if I stay for a while? I can get a motel if you want” You said. He shook his head.   
“As long as you can deal with sharing a bed with me, you can stay for as long as you want” He promised, brushing his fingers through your hair. You smiled and nodded, resting your head on his chest.  
“You know, Rich is gonna ask about what’s going on” You said. He nodded and shrugged.  
“Not any of his business” He responded, rubbing his hand over your shoulders. You nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek. Rob smiled deepened the kiss, gripping your hips. You moaned lowly and tugged him into a bathroom.   
“Fuck” He whispered. You chuckled and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Rob groaned and slid his hands to your waist, pulling you close. You groaned and cupped his cheeks, scratching lightly. An almost silent moan left his throat, he gripped your hips tighter.  
“Don’t think I can carry on in there...not with how fuckin’ sexy you’re lookin” He drawled, moving his head to your neck. You smirked and unbuttoned your shirt.  
“Wanna mark me? Do it there, it won’t be seen there” You smirked, and oh how he did. He took your nipple into his mouth, teasing the other one with his fingers. Your head fell back against the stall wall, a silent moan leaving your throat. He smirked and moved his head upwards, nipping and biting until several blossoming bites covered your chest.  
“Mine” He growled. You nodded, rolling your hips slightly.  
“Fuck I’m close” You whispered, not intending for him to hear it, but he did.   
“Wanna come on my tongue” He grinned, and you nodded, pulling him up to kiss him again. He grinned and reached down, unzipping your jeans. He pushed them down to your knees along with your panties, before kneeling in front of you. You moaned at the sight, and moaned louder when you felt his probing tongue. It didn’t take long for you to come, the force of your orgasm making the stall shake around you. Rob grinned up to you, admiring the sight of your writhing body.

“Fuck” he whispered, moving to stand up. You smirked and kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue.   
“Wanna cause some dramas” He smirked, a few minutes of silence had passed.   
“How…?” You trailed off.  
“My shirt would look pretty damn good on you” He shrugged. You chuckled.  
“Would it?” You asked. He lifted it over his head, revealing a rock god t-shirt beneath. You took the shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it on. He wasn’t wrong.

  
“Fuckin’ finally! Thought you eloped or something” Richard’s voice hit your ears a few moments before you walked in, Rob had walked in ahead of you. You lowered your head when you walked in, avoiding all the questioning stares of fans, and Richard.   
“You’re telling me about this tonight over a beer” Richard said, pointing to Rob. Rob shrugged and winked.   
“I just love causing trouble” He said into the mic, shooting a wink to you when no one was looking.


	8. Chapter 8

After everything that had happened, Rob had invited you to move in with him. You had been hesitant at first, and said no, though as the nights got longer, and more and more people walked past your house, you could feel the fear building. It was finally midnight when you gave in, over a year after everything that had occurred.   
  
U up? - (Y/I)  
Yeah, just finished work and about to head home. Everything okay? - RB  
Can u come 2 mine? - (Y/I)   
Yeah sure. I won’t be long. Need me to bring anything? - RB   
Just u – (Y/I)

After hitting send, you climbed out of bed and walked downstairs, wearing one of Rob’s t-shirts. You relaxed slightly, sitting on the sofa, when Rob’s car pulled up outside. You could see he was tired, he’d been filming for most of the day, and for a moment you felt guilty. But the smile that covered his face when his eyes met your own, that made the guilt wash away. _He’s happy to see you._ Standing up, you walked to the door and invited him in, hugging him tightly.   
“Oh how I’ve missed you” He murmured, kissing the top of your head.

“I’ve missed you too” You spoke softly, inhaling his scent for several moments.   
“How come you’re awake so late?” Rob asked, while moving you both to sit on the sofa.   
“I uh…is the offer to move in still there?” You asked, not meeting his eyes.   
“Of course. Is something going on?” Rob asked, cupping your cheeks. He tilted your head back to meet your eyes.   
“I’m just…I don’t feel safe here any more. After everything that happened, I need to be away from here” You said softly.   
“That’s fine. Do you wanna pack a case for tonight and we can start moving your clothes and stuff over now?” Rob offered. Hugging him, you shrugged.   
“Or…we could sleep here tonight and move some stuff tomorrow” You suggested. Rob chuckled.  
“That does sound good too” He smiled and kissed you gently. You smiled softly and deepened the kiss slightly, shifting to sit in his lap.

Eventually, you and Rob retired to bed. He was sleeping naked, having very few clothes remaining in your house. You put his underwear and jeans into the washer overnight, and you had a few of his t-shirts that you may, or may not, have stolen from him, though he never seemed to mind.

The next day, you began to organise your possessions with Rob, selling the ones that you wouldn’t need any more, such as your television and sofa. By the end of the day, you were around $1000 richer, having sold a television, a sofa and a few cabinets. You were packing some clothes into a case while Rob was putting the boxes into the car when you heard your neighbour come over.   
“Hello (Y/N), are you leaving?” She asked.   
“I am, Julie” You spoke.   
“Have you still got that nice cabinet?” She asked softly.   
“I sure do, can’t find a buyer” You smiled, nodding to where it was by the door.   
“I’ll take it. How much do you want?” Julie asked.   
“You can take it for free. You’ve been a great neighbour for the long time that I’ve been here” You said, watching as Rob walked over and kissed your cheek, while picking up the last box. You smiled and watched him walked away.  
“I’ll always be here, if you need anything” She smiled. You smiled and hugged her gently.   
“You too, you know. I know I won’t be near here, but you have my number and you can text me” You said softly.   
“Where are you moving to?” She asked, while hugging you.   
“Julian’s Drive” You spoke, looking to Rob. He was bent over the back of the car, and you had the best view.   
“I assume you’re moving in with Rob then?” She asked.   
“Yeah, after everything that happened last year, this is the last place I could do to be” You spoke. Julie nodded and smiled.   
“You’ll have to invite me sometime” She said. You nodded.   
“We will, don’t you worry” You smiled.   
“What are we doing?” Rob asked, a small smile on his face.   
“I was just saying to Julie that we’ll invite her for dinner one night” You said. Rob nodded and smiled.   
“We sure can” He said, rubbing your side.   
“I’ll send Marcus over for the cabinet” Julie smiled.   
“I can bring it over, if you want?” Rob offered, shifting to wrap his arm around your shoulders.   
“Are you sure?” She asked.   
“It’s fine, I’ll be round in a few minutes” Rob smiled, before moving further into the house, likely in search of something to drink.

As the day progressed, your house became more and more empty, by the time the sun was beginning to set, there was nothing left except a photo of you and Rob, that you’d had almost forgotten about. You were doing some final checks, making sure nothing major was left when you walked into the bedroom, Rob behind you.   
“Remember when this was taken?” You said softly. Nodding, Rob smiled and kissed your neck gently.

_It was the first time Rob had met your parents. You’d agreed with him that it was more suitable for you guys to go and meet them, and to stay in a hotel. If they didn’t like him, it would be much easier for you and him to get away than if they were staying with you. It didn’t end up being a problem though, with your parents absolutely adoring Rob. They didn’t mind the fact that there was a slight age gap between you, or that he was famous. You didn’t tell them about how you had met Rob, or the various other things that went along with it, and that was probably a good thing. Your mom seemed to have taken a huge liking for Rob, given how much he helped her with that your father couldn’t. She saw exactly why you loved him, just as you had when you’d watched Supernatural while living at home._

_The last night you were there, you all went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, and Rob had paid for it all, despite your parents protesting it. Rob had been watching you, love filled eyes, as you were explaining something to your father, and your mom had been watching Rob, and she snuck a photo of him, sending it to you when you’d returned home. You’d both loved the picture so much that you’d had it printed and framed._

“I think we need to be public” Rob murmured, his arms coming to rest at your waist. Early in the relationship, you’d both agreed that it should stay a secret relationship. In recent weeks, it was becoming progressively harder to hide it, especially with how close your anniversary is.   
“Do you?” You asked.   
“Yeah…I don’t like not being able to show you off as mine to anyone other than Rich” He murmured, resting his head on top of yours.   
“It would be nice…” You murmured, shifting to turn around. Rob smiled down to you and kissed you gently.   
“Although, you’re probably gonna be the one who has to share it. After all, you’re the celebrity, I’m not” You shrugged. Rob smiled and kissed you gently. You smiled and deepened the kiss, shifting when his hands moved to your waist. Your arms slid to his shoulders, fingers playing with the hairs at the base of his head, teasing him slightly. It was like a kiss out of a movie, though your entire relationship felt like it was out of a romance movie, or a fanfiction.

Walking into Rob’s house, his car was still packed with the few possessions that you had. Neither of you had the energy to unpack it tonight. Rob laid on the sofa and pulled you close, nosing along your neck.   
“Want some food?” He murmured.   
“Mhmm” You responded, barely having the energy to move.   
“I’ll order it. Why don’t you go get some pjs on?” Rob suggested. You shrugged, holding him closer.   
“How’s this, we go take a nice warm bath together after I’ve ordered the food. Chill there til the foods due, I’ll grab the food and we can eat it in bed, and we can watch a movie?” He suggested, shifting to lift your face slightly. You smiled when you met his eyes and nodded.   
“Head on up, I’ll order us a pizza and stuff” He said. You nodded and kissed him before climbing off the sofa and making your way up to the bathroom. Rob smiled as he watched you go, before quickly ordering the food, a pizza to share, some garlic bread and some fries.

You were leaning over the bathtub, spreading some bubble bath. Turning around, you were going to locate some towels when you came face to face with Rob. He’d been watching you for several minutes, eyes filled with love. Rob smiled and hugged you tightly, pulling you close.   
“I love you” He murmured, holding you close. You smiled into his chest, hugging him tightly.  
“I love you too” You said softly.   
“Everything okay?” You asked, barely breaking the silence.   
“Yeah, just thinking today” He murmured.   
“Anything interesting?” You asked.   
“Just that Rich has been married for nearly five years now…I want what he has” Rob shrugged.   
“It doesn’t matter” He quickly added, before moving to remove his t-shirt and locate some towels, though you stopped him, tugging him close when you grabbed his hand.   
“It does matter” You said softly. Rob shook his head.  
“Honestly, at this moment, it’s nothing” He said.   
“Rob, talk to me” You said, meeting his eyes.   
“I guess…” He sighed.   
“I’ve kinda wanted to be open about us for a while. And it’s kinda obvious to the tabs that we’re more than just friends…” He continued, his eyes struggling to meet your own.   
“I was thinking, _hoping_ maybe that uh…” He continued, cutting himself off. You could feel the anxiety rolling off of him.   
“Maybe we could be more than just dating?” He spoke, eyes falling to the floor, filling with fear as they did.   
“Yes” You responded, cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently.   
“Are you serious?” Rob asked, lifting his head to meet your eyes.   
“Rob, you know full well that I’ve been in love with you for more than a year. Of course I want to be yours” You continued. He smiled widely, hugging you tighter than he had for a long time.

It could’ve been hours, it could’ve been minutes but all you cared about was the feel of Rob’s arms around you.   
“Maybe we should hop in the bath before it gets cold” Rob chuckled.  
“Yeah, probably” You smiled, though it took several moments for you to come apart. Rob climbed into the bathtub first, tossing his clothes into the dirty laundry hamper, before you did the same. You climbed into the bath, curling up on Rob’s chest. He smiled down to you, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“I love you” he whispered.   
“I love you too” You responded, leaning up to kiss him gently. Rob smiled and slid his hands to your waist. That was something you’d forever love Rob for, that he never forced you to do things you weren’t comfortable with. After everything that had happened, you still aren’t too comfortable with the thought of sex. Rob has been a literal saint, he has needs and he takes care of them himself. You learnt pretty quickly that he got off to the thought of you, something you never thought would happen in your lifetime.   


You were laid in bed, side by side, with Rob eating pizza.   
“What kind of wedding would you want?” He asked, after swallowing some pizza.

“Any…I think small” You said softly. Rob nodded.  
“I don’t think I’d want tons of people there. Maybe just family, Rich and Jac, and your friends?” He suggested. You nodded and had a slice of pizza, watching as he reached into the drawer at his side of the bed.  
“I uh…I can give you this then” He said, pulling a small velvet box over. He opened it, before giving you the box, unsure of how to give you it. It was a diamond ring. It was the _most_ beautiful ring you’d ever seen.   
“Rob, when did you get this?” You asked softly.   
“Like 6 months ago?” He shrugged.   
“What?!” You exclaimed, lightly slapping his chest.  
“Yeah, I wanted to for a while” He shrugged. You smiled widely and curled closer.   
“I uh…I think I’m ready to go further” You whispered.  
“Are you? You sure?” He asked, shifted to face you. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah” You said softly. Rob smiled widely and kissed you gently, moving the pizza boxes from the bed. Smiling down to you, Rob kissed you, while trailing his hands down your body slightly.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sure” You smiled, knotting your fingers through his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. Rob groaned and rolled his hips against you. Sitting back, Rob tugged his t-shirt over his head and smirked down to you as you pulled of your sleep shirt.   
“You’re gorgeous” He murmured, mouthing along your neck. You groaned and gasped, tugging on his hair slightly, your other hand scratching at his shoulders. Rob groaned slightly, nipping at your neck.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Rob smiled.   
“Well yeah, we can if you want” He chuckled, kissing you gently.   
“I do” You smiled, shifting to tug your own top off. Rob grinned and kissed you deeply, while cupping your breasts. You groaned slightly, Rob swallowing it. He shifted and teased your nipples, not stopping when your moans got louder. He smirked and shifted down your body, teasing the left bud with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue moments later.   
“Fuck” You groaned. Rob grinned and repeated the action at the other side, his hand trailing down your body slightly.   
“I’m close” You whispered.   
“You gonna come? I’ve barely touched you” Rob smirked. You nodded and it seemed to amplify his actions, until you were coming with a shout, still wearing some sweatpants. Rob grinned as you came, moving to sit back.   
“Damn” He murmured. Panting, you nodded and groaned, reaching up to tug him down into a deep kiss while you pushed at your sweatpants until Rob smiled and sat back.   
“Want ‘em off?” He asked softly. Smiling, you nodded. Rob smiled and slowly peeled them from your body, while slowly kissing you gently. He tossed your sweatpants behind him, shifting to kneel above you. Moaning, you shifted to spread your legs as his hand trailed down your body.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded.   
“Yeah” You panted, watching as he slowly removed your panties. You smiled up to him sheepishly.  
“You’re fucking gorgeous” He murmured, ducking down to nip at your thighs slightly. He smirked up to you and leant forward, licking a stripe.   
“Fuck” You cursed. Rob smirked and trailed his hand up your chest as he began eating you out, your hand quickly coming to rest on his head. He grinned and ate you out like a pro, his tongue pressing to all the right places until you came with a shout.   
  
Rob smirked when you were panting.   
“You good?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Great” You murmured, pulling him down into a kiss. Rob groaned and trailed his fingers down your body.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded and gripped his wrist as he slowly moved lower, slowly pushing one finger inside of you.  
“Fuck” You whispered, feeling your body adjusting to Rob’s long, thick finger. He leant down and nipped at your neck lightly.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, moaning lightly as he added a second finger.   
“Fuck…I love you” You moaned, hips jerking as he shifted and started to thrust his fingers slightly, hitting a sweet spot you didn’t even know existed. You gasped and moaned, rocking against his hand as your hand moved to his hair, pulling him down into a kiss. He groaned and kissed you as he added another finger, spreading you more.  
“Shit” You panted, moaned.   
“You think you’re ready?” He asked.   
“Fuck yeah” You moaned. Rob grinned and climbed off of the bed. You watched as he opened the night stand drawer, pulling a condom out.  
“Good job I didn’t get rid of ‘em when I was gonna” He said, moving to sit on the bed.   
“Are you 100% serious you want to do this? I don’t wanna hurt you” He said softly.   
“I want to. You’re my number one. You don’t hurt me, you’ve been so gentle…I trust you” You smiled, cupping his cheek.   
“I know you won’t hurt me” You said, gently kissing him. He smiled and kissed you, laying you back on the bed.   
“I’ll go at your pace” He promised. You nodded and smiled, watching as he slowly rolled the condom and lined himself up.  
“Ready?” He asked.   
“Yeah, go on” You said softly. Rob smiled and lifted your hips slightly, slowly pushing into you. He filled you, your body stretched to accommodate him, and he was moaning just as much as you.  
“Fuck” He moaned, head falling forward as he pushed into the hilt. You groaned, tugging him down into a kiss as he slowly began to move, the sound of skin hitting skin filled the rooms, the moans being swallowed between you both.

“You feel so good” Rob groaned, when it became to much to keep kissing. He was moving faster, hitting deeper in just the right spot, over and over again. Pleasure built like a bubble and you could feel it rapidly expanding. Your hands were scratching over his back, leaving red welts that you knew would be there for a long time.   
“I’m close” Rob murmured, his hot breath fanning over your neck and ear.   
“M-me too” You moaned, rolling your hips to meet Rob’s. He groaned and his hips stilled, the condom swelled as he came, triggering your own orgasm. Rob groaned and barely held himself up, his arms willing themselves to give way. He managed to pull out and toss the condom into the trash before he curled up beside you.

A while passed until you both had energy to re-awaken fully.   
“Hey” Rob whispered, his thumb stroking over your cheek. Rolling onto your side, you were met with love filled blue eyes watching your every move.  
“Hey” You murmured, cupping his hand.   
“How was that?” He asked softly.   
“Amazing” You smiled, shifting closer to him.   
“Good” He said softly.   
“I’m glad” He added, smiling slightly when you yawned.  
“You should get some sleep” He said. You nodded and shifted, curling impossibly closer to him. Rob smiled and wrapped his arm around you, holding the duvet around you.

When you awoke the next morning, Rob was laid by your side, staring at the ceiling.  
“Mornin’” You murmured.   
“Morning gorgeous” He smiled. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“What’s the plan for today?” You asked.   
“I was thinking we could go get some dinner, nothing else planned” He responded.   
“Sounds good. Should we go make breakfast?” You asked. Rob nodded and smiled, moving to stand up, reaching for some boxer shorts. He pulled them on, while you pulled on one of his t-shirts, it stopped just below your ass.  
“Fuck” Rob groaned, and when you turned to face him, you could see his hand was slipping into his boxers. Winking, you turned away and began walking down the stairs. Rob groaned and slipped his phone, taking a picture before tossing his phone onto the bed.   
  
“I heard you take a picture” You chuckled, while searching for a pan to do some eggs and bacon. Rob smiled and leant against the counter.   
“It is a nice sight” He chuckled.   
“We should probably find a way to let people know about us” You said softly.   
“I’m sure we can find a way” He chuckled, kissing you deeply. Reaching for your phone, you took a picture before putting your phone aside and deepening the kiss. A while later, you uploaded the picture to your Facebook and Twitter, though no one really saw it. That was until Rob retweeted the picture, captioning it _my little trouble causer <3 _  



End file.
